


New Directions

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Artemis, Minerva and Butler have had time to become friends. This time has also enabled them to grow as people. Now maybe it's time for both of them to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Directions

"I must go," Minerva had said. "But first - take this."

And now Butler was in his quarters, holding a note and a novel. Its cover was typical of a romance. He chuckled. These books - so safe, so predictable, so unlike life with Artemis - were all the fiction he read before Minerva showed him "real literature". Probation, perhaps?

_Read the dedication first_, said the note. Butler complied: "For the one humble enough to be both teacher and student." No, that meant nothing to him. He frowned, closed the book, inspected the spine...

_"Footloose" by Eloise Arnott._

Butler couldn't suppress the smile.


End file.
